


A new Phoenix morning

by ryandarke



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 309 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryandarke/pseuds/ryandarke
Summary: Light fluff, morning after the night before, deep sigh - I know S4 is almost upon us but still not reconciled to events in S3 and needed some light relief...





	A new Phoenix morning

Weak, early morning light strained at the curtains of Teresa’s bedroom and consciousness eased gently through her. The soft warmth of the bed was comforting and she lay still and silent for a moment, as her mind came fully to. As it did, a broad smile crept across her face and she gently turned over, to check whether the cause of her smile was truly reality, and not a Bolivian hallucination. It was real. James lay on his back, asleep, and Teresa took the opportunity just to watch him, unobserved, for a moment. She took in the tattoos, the scars, the skin tone, took in his even, steady breathing and smiled again. She turned back onto her back and recalled the night before, breathing in and releasing a deep, satisfied breath. She gingerly slid out of bed and looked around for something to put on. Their clothes were strewn across the floor; she retrieved her cell phone from where she’d dropped it. She tiptoed to her closet and grabbed shorts and a t-shirt and quietly let herself out of the room. Padding downstairs, she went into the kitchen and set to work making coffee. She took a first sip looking out of the windows as the sun rose, lost in recollection of the night before. She smiled broadly. Pouring a 2nd cup, she returned to her bedroom, gently pushing the door open and noticed that James had barely moved. She put one cup on the table next to him and tiptoed back to her side of the bed, putting her cup down before sliding back into bed as softly as she could. The movement caused him to stir and she froze, holding her breath but she’d woken him – and his eyes opened slowly, blearily, and he looked at her. And smiled lazily. And closed his eyes again and stretched his body. 

“Morning, sleepy” she said, returning his smile. “I brought you coffee.”

“Hmmmmmm. What time is it?”

“Just after 6.”

“Hmmmmmm. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“The coffee... For being here when I woke up.... For waking me up.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just come here,” he said, raising his right arm. 

She slid contentedly into the side of his body, with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his abdomen. Their legs tangled fluidly together and his arm came round to enclose her in tight. He bent to kiss her head. They lay silent and contented for a few moments, Teresa feeling the steady rise and fall of James’ breathing, appreciating the sense of security and safety that she felt at that moment, in his arms, with her world still quiet and the day not yet started. The near-silence allowed her to listen to her thoughts, to question them, to decide if this was truly what she was feeling – but yes, she thought, this just feels…. right.

“You sleep ok?”, he murmured, breaking her reverie.  


“I slept really well,” she said. “Must have been exhausted…..”  


“We had a good day yesterday,” he said, squeezing her gently.  


“Yes we did.”  


Teresa’s mind drifted to the events of yesterday, how Phoenix had become theirs and what there was -  


“The night wasn’t bad either….”  


She chuckled at the interruption, at the heated memory of it and at the emergence of a more playful James, whom she’d seen too little of in all their time together. She raised herself up, breaking out of his hold to see his eyes still closed but his mouth set in a satisfied half-smile and she decided to make him make good on his smart allusion. She started kissing his shoulder, from the Bolivian bullet scar, along his collarbone, then down his sternum. He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly and deliberately, with the lazy smirk spreading across his face. His right hand shifted and caressed her waist and slipped underneath her t-shirt, caressing her skin. 

“Take this off,” he whispered, tugging at the offending cotton that was keeping her bare skin from his. She did as he told her and carried on where she’d left off. The coffee went cold. But it was a blissful start to a new Phoenix day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this but have so enjoyed - and needed! - all the writings of the likes of Captain Bucky, AniRay, northcountry, la_ermitana and everyone who's brilliantly active on Tumblr (mymostimaginaryfriend, fen, steph, kat) and Youtube (Captain B - your videos, ahhhhh), and everyone else to sustain me through hiatus (and admit to being very nervous about where S4 goes Jeresa-wise), so rather than just hang on to this, and with a large glass of wine in my hand, I'm saying publish and be damned! A big thank you to everyone who creates in whichever medium... it's a lovely, positive, collective community and I truly appreciate you all. (Big slug of wine... and hit the POST button)


End file.
